


Dance Dance

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Take Me Out (to the Ballgame) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseballplayer!Derek, Derek has a surprise for you all, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, M/M, No Hale Fire, Our silly boys on a date, Silly Boys, Stiles isn't graceful at all, slight crack, this is really just silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's bowling alleys and dark mysterious dilapidated arcades. And in the midst of all that there is a Dance Dance Revolution machine and rabid fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I suck at summaries! But please don't let that frighten you away! I even beta'd this one a little too! And plus you guys have been wanting another update to my Baseball au!.... just overlook that there is no actual baseball in this one heh.

Stiles isn’t sure how exactly he manages to get Derek to go to the measly little hole in the wall place that their town calls a bowling alley, but with the wise words echoing in his head he knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As soon as they step inside they breathe a sigh of relief from the sweltering heat. Apparently the meteorologist had said that it was going to break record highs and Stiles is already thinking about having a trophy made for the weather to make it feel special for winning.

The bowling alley is ancient and he’s pretty surprised it’s still standing and operating. The owner is obviously overlooking health code violations but oh well, he loves bowling. It’s loud inside, the place in full swing with people on dates such as themselves just wanting to be out of the heat.

Stiles feels absolutely giddy being with Derek, out on a date and not having to _question_ if it is or isn’t anymore. If his life were a musical he’s pretty sure he’d start busting out into cheesy pop songs about how awesome his life is that would make High School Musical and Glee combined weep.

He laughs at his own mental joke and earns a raised eyebrow from Derek. Stiles feigns innocence and wraps his arms around one of Derek’s, gender roles be damned to the lowest depths of hell and poked with pointy things of doom. He just manages to stifle the laugh at his own cleverness.

“So I was thinking,” Stiles starts off letting go of Derek as to walk backwards and talk to him at the same time, “that we could do best two outta three.”

Derek rubs his stubble covered chin and hums, obviously trying not to smile. “What’s the prize?”

“The joy that comes with being in my presence, obviously.”

Derek snorts, loudly.

Stiles scrunches up his button nose and glares.

“Okay sorry, but no really, what could we play for?” Derek asks with a little smile that does obscene _things_ to Stiles insides. 

He takes his baseball cap off, the one of Derek’s technically being held hostage even though he hadn’t asked back for it, and rubs a hand through his messy mop of hair before settling it back into place and of course backwards.

A moment later his face lights up and his body does a sort of full spasm.  “I got it! Loser pays for dinner!” He beams like he just solved the question of the universe.

Derek laughs, a full bright laugh with a smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle in ways that Stiles should not find sexy but does anyway.

“Okay, we could do that.” Derek says still grinning and Stiles turns on his heel to march off to the front desk, already cringing at the rental shoes they’ll be saddled with and hoping to high heaven that he doesn’t end up with a fungal infection like the time when he was eight and honestly thought his foot was rotting off or mutating.

He’s almost to the desk when he realizes he’s by himself and twists his body around to see what gives, eyebrows raised when he sees mister tall dark dashingly sexy baseball player gazing into the small barely lit corner that poses as an arcade.

“Sup?” Stiles questions, hands stuffed into his pockets as he wanders back over to his side and gazes around passed him. All he can see are outdated games with more glitches than are worth the trouble to place. Mortal Kombat and Pac Man and some hunting simulation game that has one of the little orange plastic rifles broken off he notices.

Derek points with his chin to the back corner. A monster of a machine stands tall and proud, all in red and black with flashing lights with two platforms with blue and red squares and red bars directly behind them. Stiles takes a step closer to it looking at the ominous beast with curiosity. 

“Dance Dance Revolution?” He doesn’t mean for it to be a question, not really. Sure he’s heard of the game but he’s never actually been face to face with it before. It floors him when Derek nods and smiles, almost fondly, at the machine and actually takes a couple steps towards it already fishing in his cargo shorts for his wallet.

“Yeah, me and my sister Laura used to be addicted to this game back in high school.” That really floors Stiles. Derek doesn’t look like the type who would play something like that, not even if you squint and tilt your head.

“Play with me?”

Stiles chokes on air and stumbles after him. Yes of course he wants to play with him, all night long, in various different ways that make it physically impossible for him to walk for a full twenty-four hours. But he keeps that little tidbit of information to himself. Instead he leans on one of bars to one of platforms, ignoring how it wobbles under his weight.

“I think I’ll just watch for a bit.”

Derek rolls his eyes and flicks the tip of Stiles nose to which he gives his best bitch face, that Derek completely ignores while feeding a dollar bill into the machine.

He sighs and props his cheek up on his palm and watches Derek scroll through menus and options, not really paying attention to any off it.

At least not until the music starts to filter out of the speakers, a very loud and kind of techno tune. It’s catchy and after a few seconds he finds himself tapping along to the beat. And then Derek starts to move on the platform.

Stiles watches him, moving to the side to watch him better. Derek’s dark brows knit together slightly as he concentrates, his eyes never leaving the screen as the multicolor arrows fly across the screen.

Soon Derek is jumping and hopping across the platform, his feet moving according to the arrows and Stiles is transfixed.  It has him hooked, the way Derek moves, feet not really missing any cues, his body swaying to the rhythm to the music, the way Stiles notices the way Derek is singing along to the song just under his breath. It makes him want to watch this all day.

The song ends with one final jump from Derek, his feet landing with a thud and his legs straddled over the two side arrows. He turns and leans forward a bit to grasp the balance bar and grins down at Stiles, he’s not even breathing hard just a little red, or redder, in the face. Stiles mind momentarily imagines what it would be like for Derek to bend _him_ over that balance bar and fuck him.

He misses Derek’s question, snapping out of his daydream only when the baseball player waves a hand on front of his face.

“Huh?” Stiles squeaks so eloquently.

Derek shakes his head and grins. “I was asking you to play just one little round with me and then we’ll go bowl.”

For a moment Stiles tries to weigh the pros and cons only to have Derek huff. He reaches out and wraps a hand around Stiles wrist and hauls him up onto the second platform. Without another word Derek turns his attention to the machine and starts to feed it more dollar bills.

Behind them Stiles hears giggling and twists himself around to see the source while Derek scrolls through the menus for both of them. A few feet away stand two very, obviously, barely teenage girls both with neon streaks of blue and pink in their hair and with eyeliner that is way too thick. A quick glance to their shirts he can see anime characters and then his mind wanders to trying to figure out if it’s a male female couple shamelessly kissing or a male male or a female female. With the way the two girls, who are now obviously waiting their turn for the game, are eyeing him and Derek up hungrily with anticipation he assumes their shirts depict two dudes.

“Stiles you’re losing.” Derek laughs from beside him and Stiles whirls around to see arrows flying across his screen while simultaneously the words _missed_ pop up every few seconds.

The song this time is way more upbeat and faster and to Stiles sounds like chipmunks on crack are singing.

He tries jumping and hopping around and stomping at the right time but only manages a few lucky steps at the right time. Beside him Derek is shaking with laughter but is getting every single one of his cues, behind him the two girls are roaring with laughter. The back of his neck goes hot and he tries even harder to not suck so badly.

Except then with one jump he attempts like Derek’s been doing he lands wrong. His ankle bows painfully and he starts to fall. The only rational thing he thinks to do is flail out and grab the closest thing to him.

Which happens to be an oblivious Derek.

They both go down.

Hard.

Derek lands on top of Stiles hard enough to knock the wind right out of him, their legs tangled together and half of them still lying on the DDR machine.

Stiles groans and blinks up at Derek who braces himself on his elbows, taking the majority of his weight off of him.

“You’re totally buying me dinner for squishing me, bowling be damned.” Stiles grumps all while pouting up at him.

“Okay,” Derek agrees and leans in a bit closer. “Even if it was _your_ fault I’ll humor you this once.” Stiles opens his mouth to protest only to have Derek press their lips together before he can get the first word in.

A few feet away he can register the rabid squeals of the two teenage girls and then the sound of a camera shutter going off.

Stiles groans bemusedly, Derek grins against his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> *twiddles thumbs* I really hope that was okay! What did everyone think? Kudos/Comments/Feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> Songs that I listened to while writing this (in order of appearance) are Butterfly by Smile DK and Caramelldansen.


End file.
